The Upperworld
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: There's a land far beyond imagination, however, it is not what it seems. There are many rules, and SHE is not allowed beyond the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

I adore GAOBM don't ask why I didn't write this earlier…I just didn't have a plot until now…anyway lemme shut up and go with the story

Oh and as you know I own none of this except for my OCs ok? Ok let's get this show on the road.

* * *

"Father?" a girl with rosy cheeks, milkmaid braided orange hair, and big, curious grey eyes; who was about the age of fourteen asked.

Her father, the grim reaper himself looked from his paper into the eyes of his living daughter.

"Yes, child?" he asked petting his only daughter on her head causing her to giggle.

"Why am I…living?" she asked as her father folded up his newspaper sighing.

"Because you're special, child." He said sipping his coffee.

"But father…" she began, "I look like the living people and nothing like a demon or a corpse…just tell me why that is."

"Because your mother was a living." He said, as the girl blinked her eyes.

"What ever happened to mother?"

"Eh…she didn't want you." He looked over at his daughter who still had a smile on her face.

"That's okay! Because I have you, daddy!" she exclaimed causing the reaper to smile a bit.

"Aw that's sweet of you to say, Lily." He shooed her to the door, "Now get to school, child! Class will start any moment!" and with that Lily grabbed her books and rushed out the door, stopping at the bus stop, her friend, a one winged demon girl waved to her, while running her direction.

"Hiya, Lily!" she exclaimed giving Lily a big hug as Lily returned the favor.

"Hey, Agana." She smiled as Agana bit her lip slightly with her fangs.

"Soooo…" she began rubbing her clawed feet on the ground.

"So?" Lily asked as Agana cleared her throat.

"So the livings are having a party and we can TOTALLY crash it!"

"You mean YOU can totally crash it!"

"No, WE."

"No, YOU."

The friends stared at each other before laughing, the other kids looking at them, shaking their heads, goofy girls.

"You know daddy forbids me to go to the land of the living!" Lily stated as Agana sighed in annoyance.

"He doesn't have to know!"

"Yeah, but what if someone DIES at the party?"

"What idiot dies at a party?"

"Your mother." Agana paused for a minute glaring at Lily.

"You won that round but still my mother is a smart lady, even if she did try to do a back flip on a barbeque grill and stabbed her eye with a grill fork." With that, the two friends walked into the caterpillar, worm, thing bus and took their seats.

"You know…" Agana began as Lily looked from the window to her friend, "We COULD not tell not your father about this party."

"Wha?" Lily asked, obviously confused as her friend sighed in annoyance, "Tell him about a birthday party and you want to go, then we'll bail that party and go to the living's party!"

"Who in the underworld is having a birthday party?" Lily asked, obviously she didn't get an invite.

"Oliver Stones." Agana said pointing at a rather large monster with tiny demon wings, the camera then zooms back to Lily and Agana as Lily sighed.

"Fine…" She began, "We'll crash the upper world's party but we have to come STRAIGHT back here! Got it?" Agana gave one of her annoyed sighs.

"Your father is so totally not fun. I mean why doesn't he allow it?"

"I dunno…" Lily said as the rest of the ride to school was silent.

"It's not going to hurt anything is it?" Agana asked as Lily shrugged.

"I…I don't think so…"

"Whatever, see you in algebra!" and with that Agana walked away to her first class leaving Lily to think.

"Why am I forbidden?" she asked herself as she made her way to her history class.

After school (I skipped haha), Lily waited on Agana as the demon girl came rushing with an envelope in her hand.

"I begged Oliver to give you an invite too, he was so rude, asking why he would invite a living, sooooo I taught him a lesson."

"Geez, Agana, you didn't have to beat him up, I could've told daddy you invited me." Agana shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her friend's hand to get on the bus worm…thing…

"Anyway," Agana began, taking her seat as Lily sat next to her, "This living party is totally going to be great! We can scare the living day lights out of the adults!"

"And the children?" Lily asked as Agana gave a small, sly smile.

"This party is for adults only." Lily's eyes widened as Agana's smile faded.

"Anyway give that invite to your dad, tell him you want to go and we're good for gold!"

"Fine…" Lily said, "But remember…"

"Straight back here. I know, I know." Agana finished causing Lily to glare as the bus stopped at the bus stop letting the children off.

"See you later, Lily!" Agana called as Lily waved her hand walking up the street towards her house, opening the door.

"Ah good timing, child!" her father exclaimed giving her a pet on the head, "I have some work, some idiot jumped off a building and you know what that means." Her father gave an evil laugh as Lily gave him the invitation, he stopped dead and asked, "What's this?"

"It's a party invitation!" Lily exclaimed, "May I go?" her father gave a suspicious look as he smiled.

"Of course you may!" and with that he gave a serious face, "As long as there's super vision! Which I will check for by dropping you off at the party!" and with that her father left.

"See you in a few!" he called, opening a portal to the upper world as he disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Well that was chapter 1…uh…chapter 2 will have the real action as in the party…maybe…unless something else comes to mind. Any who R&R please? *gives puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…IDK why I'm writing this, no one is reading this…I guess for fun? Eh, whatever…

* * *

Lily laid in her bed, staring at her ceiling, her red colored ceiling, red, being her favorite color.

Her milkmaid braid was down as it fanned her pillow, blinking, she turned on her side, wondering. About what? Her mother, she wondered what life would be like IF her mother wanted her.

She imagined a woman with long, beautiful orange hair, just like her hair, and grey eyes, just like her eyes. Lily imagined her mother stroking her hair, playing with her hair, and helping her up when she fell.

"Agana is lucky." Lily sighed, "SHE has a mother." Lily then pictured an orange haired lady wearing a cheerleader uniform, a demon doctor with one wing and then their daughter, being Agana. They were so happy and…complete…

"How come…mom didn't…want me?" Lily asked herself she felt salty tears spill from her eyes, this didn't bother her until now, why did it now bother her?

"Maybe…" Lily thought for a moment, "She didn't want me because she loved me and knew what was best for me."

She lied for a moment more before sitting up straight.

"I'll ask daddy!" she exclaimed as she rushed downstairs, her father reading a newspaper sipping some coffee.

"Daddy?" Lily asked as the grim reaper looked up from his paper, giving his daughter a smile.

"Yes, child?" he asked as Lily looked down, rubbing her toe.

"How come…mom didn't want me?" the question startled the reaper for a moment before he smiled.

"I'm not sure child, but I WILL tell you a story of how I got my freedom."

"Your freedom?" Lily asked as her father nodded.

"You see several years before your birth I was to reap a hamster, well these children, Billy and Mandy being their names, decided that they would get to keep Mr. Snuggles, the hamster, by playing a game, if they won I'd be their best friend and they would keep Mr. Snuggles."

"You lost?" Lily asked as Grim lowered his head sighing.

"Afraid so. So I was their best friend for about eight long miserable years…"

"What happened?"

"You came along, child, then I knew I would have to make a deal to take care of you, and get my freedom."

"What was the deal?" her father just smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

"It doesn't matter." He began, "All that matters is that I have you, child." And with that Lily jumped into her father's arms.

"I love you, daddy." The reaper smiled as he gave his only daughter a hug.

"I love you, Lily May." He tightened his grip on her, as her father he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on her, from all the dangers and especially the dangers of the living world.

* * *

Sorry this took so long and sorry it's SO short, I'll try to make chapter 3 longer ^_^'


End file.
